These days, a device for enabling continuous display of products is installed on the front end of a goods display rack in a retail store such as a supermarket, a hypermarket, a convenience store, or a drug store, so as to facilitate a user to identify, input/output, move, manage, and select products. Herein, the term “user” may cover a retail inventory manager, an employee of a products supply company, a research engineer of a pharmaceutical company, a logistics warehouse worker, and an inventory manager or chef of a restaurant as well as a consumer which purchases a product. In this display device, when a product displayed on the rack is withdrawn, the next product usually slides to the front end of the rack due to the tilt of the rack at a specific angle. The rack is equipped with a goods transfer member configured to enable the next product to slide to an empty space from which a product has been withdrawn, on the front end of the rack, and a partitioning guide member configured to allow display of products in a row. The rack to which these components are mounted should be designed in consideration of, for example, the display areas and sizes of products, the states of the products such as liquid, solid, or gas, the shapes and types of the products, temperatures at which the products should be kept, the materials of vessels of the products, the exterior complexity of product packages, change of sections of the products on a display shelf, the display heights of the products, and the safety of the products. In most cases, products are displayed appropriately according to the types of racks designated based on the types and vessel materials of the products.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional goods display rack in which a goods base 100 is mounted tilted, while being fixed on the rack by support means 700 so that a product slides downward on the top surface of the goods base 100. In this conventional goods display rack, however, the goods base 100 is integrally formed, and thus only specific products matching to the size of the rack may be arranged. If the type, size, package unit, vessel material, or display section of an arranged product is changed, a retail display stand plan, the position of a product in stock, or a product display plan is changed, the goods base has defects, thus requiring repair, or the goods base is contaminated, thus requiring cleaning, all products arranged on the goods base should be taken out and then the whole goods base should be removed. Particularly, even when a part of the goods base is too damaged to be repaired, the goods base itself should be replaced.